Akamaru Hilang!
by Yura Natsuki
Summary: Akamaru hilang! Ia diculik oleh sesosok orang yang misterius! Kiba pun mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi yang ia temukan adalah kardus yang penuh darah. Jangan-jangan isi kardus itu adalah... / birthday fic for Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru.


**Akamaru Hilang!**

**By Yura Natsuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A birthday fic, special for Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru. Tanjoubi omedetou! :)**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato taring merah di kedua pipinya tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju akademi ninja Konoha. Seekor anjing putih bermata sipit duduk di atas kepalanya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia akan belajar di akademi.

"Hei Akamaru, apa kau bosan menemani aku belajar di akademi?" tanya Kiba—laki-laki itu—pada anjingnya.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru menyalak kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku saja bosan, apalagi kau. Sebenarnya aku ingin membolos, tapi kalau sampai Kaa-san tahu, bisa habis aku nanti."

"Woof!"

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Memang merepotkan sekali kalau sampai Kaa-san marah," katanya pada Akamaru.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Tapi kalau Naruto, Shikamaru, atau Chouji mengajakku membolos lagi, mungkin aku akan ikut sih…"

Kiba terus mengoceh pada Akamaru, hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di akademi.

"Dorrr! Ohayooooou Kiba~"

Seperti biasanya, teriakan berisik Naruto menyambut Kiba di pintu kelas. Kiba berdecak kesal lantaran kaget oleh suara Naruto yang tidak kira-kira itu, tetapi mau tak mau ia tersenyum juga.

"Kau ini, kalau teriak jangan keras-keras! Aku kaget tahu!" gerutunya sambil berjalan menuju deretan bangku di dalam kelas itu.

Naruto mengikuti Kiba. "Kalau tidak keras, bukan teriak namanya."

"Yaa, terserah kau saja," jawab Kiba sambil duduk di bangkunya di sebelah Naruto. Di depan mereka sudah ada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu—entah apa.

"Hei, Shikamaru, Chouji!" panggil Naruto. Shikamaru dan Chouji pun menghadap ke belakang, ke arah Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita berempat membolos saja?" tanya Naruto, mulai menularkan kenakalannya pada teman-temannya.

"Ya! Ya! Aku setuju!" jawab Kiba, antusias.

"Hehehe, aku belum mengerjakan tugas rumah dari Iruka-sensei sih," ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga. Hahaha!" sahut Kiba.

"Hei kalian, membolos pelajaran bukan hal yang baik lho." kata Chouji dengan gaya bijaksana ala bocah ingusan. Padahal mulutnya masih penuh dengan keripik kentang.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi daripada aku dihukum gara-gara tidak mengerjakan PR, lebih baik membolos saja. Ya kan, Naruto?" Kiba menyikut lengan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Itu—KRIUK!—sama buruknya—KRIUK KRIUK!-dengan—KRIUK!—tidak menger-jakan PR!" ujar Chouji sambil mengunyah keripiknya.

Kiba cemberut.

"Tapi aku ikut membolos bersama kalian sajalah." lanjut bocah gemuk itu.

Gubrak!

Kiba pun jatuh dari kursinya.

"Kalau kau, Shikamaru? Ikut bolos bersama kami tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru—bocah yang sangat pemalas tapi jeniusnya luar biasa.

"Jangan tanya Shikamaru. Dia pasti ikut. Dia kan pemalas," sela Chouji, yang sudah menghabiskan lima bungkus keripik sepanjang pagi ini.

"Ya, ya, aku akan ikut. Hoaaaahm… Kebanyakan _belajar_ di kelas juga membosankan." jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Padahal di kelas ia tidak pernah _belajar_, tapi tidur terus.

"Nah, begitu dong! Nanti kita laksanakan aksi bolos kita! Hahaha…" seru Kiba.

"Woof! Woof!" Tiba-tiba Akamaru menyalak, lalu melompat turun dari kepala Kiba ke meja.

"Ada apa, Akamaru?" tanya Kiba heran. Akamaru pun menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, senang. Setelah itu, anjing itu melompat ke lantai dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana, Akamaru?" Kiba spontan berdiri dan berlari menyusul Akamaru keluar kelas. Namun anjing putih itu berlari terus tanpa peduli pada Kiba yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Oi, Akamaru!" Kiba terus mengejar Akamaru hingga ia sampai di taman bermain yang ada di dekat akademi. Taman bermain ini benar-benar sepi. Tak ada orang lain selain Kiba di sini, hingga Kiba bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang telah menarik perhatian Akamaru?

"Woof! Woof!"

"Apa yang kau kejar, Akamaru?" tanya Kiba. Arah lari Akamaru pun semakin terlihat jelas. Ia menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang ada di situ.

"Woof!"

Kiba terkejut. Ternyata benar, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Akamaru di pohon besar itu. Sesosok manusia berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari balik pohon. Belum habis keterkejutannya, terjadi hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Sosok itu membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh Akamaru, digendongnya anjing kecil itu, lalu ia menghilang begitu saja.

"Hei! Siapa itu? Kembali kau!" Kiba berlari ke tempat orang tadi menghilang, tetapi ia tidak mendapati siapa pun di sana. Kosong.

"A-Akamaru! Di mana kau?"

Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa pun. Hanya ia sendiri di taman bermain ini.

"Akamaru!"

Kiba mulai panik. Ditelusurinya setiap sudut taman itu, berharap bisa menemukan Akamaru dan orang tadi. Tapi nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh sosok hitam tadi.

"Hei, Kiba!"

Kiba menoleh. Di pintu masuk taman, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Di mana Akamaru?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ng… aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi waktu aku sampai di sini, ada bayangan hitam muncul dari balik pohon itu. Lalu dia menggendong Akamaru dan hilang begitu saja."

"Apa? Bayangan hitam?" tanya Chouji.

"Ya! Orang yang memakai baju hitam-hitam sampai menutupi mukanya, begitu!" jelas Kiba.

"Aneh sekali," kata Shikamaru. "Apa dia berniat menculik Akamaru?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya begitu," jawab Kiba.

"Lalu, kita harus mencarinya di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Orang itu menghilang seperti hantu, tanpa meninggalkan jejak apa pun. Sepertinya dia menggunakan jutsu agar bisa menghilang," gumam Kiba.

"Ehm, kalau begitu… pasti susah mencarinya. Kita kan tidak tahu dia siapa, ke mana menghilangnya, dan ada niat apa dia sampai membawa Akamaru pergi," kata Shikamaru.

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar kata Shikamaru, pasti susah mencari Akamaru. Sosok hitam itu tadi benar-benar menghilang begitu saja, tanpa meninggalkan bekas atau apa. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Mencari Akamaru? Tidak mungkin. Ia sama sekali tidak punya bayangan harus mencari Akamaru di mana. Bisa saja orang itu tadi menghilang dan munculnya di luar daerah akademi. Atau lebih parah lagi, ia membawa Akamaru ke tempat yang jauh di luar Konoha. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana perginya kan?

"Kurasa kita menemui jalan buntu," kata Kiba, muram.

"Ehm…" Naruto sedikit tidak enak melihat sahabatnya itu murung. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar mencari orang itu? Siapa tahu dia masih ada di sekitar sini!"

"Ide bagus," sahut Shikamaru. "Ayo kita cari!"

Lalu keempat bocah itu pun berpencar-pencar untuk mencari keberadaan Akamaru dan orang itu. Mereka sudah tidak peduli pada rencana membolos mereka tadi, karena dengan begini berarti mereka sudah membolos.

Sebenarnya Kiba merasa pencarian ini tidak ada gunanya, karena kemungkinan ditemukannya orang itu—dan Akamaru—sangat kecil. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, daripada ia diam saja sambil meratapi kebingungannya. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Kiba pun berharap agar Akamaru baik-baik saja dan bisa menemukan jalan pulang.

-oOo-

Matahari bersinar tepat di atas desa Konoha yang menandakan bahwa hari sudah siang. Tetapi Kiba tak juga menemukan Akamaru dan orang yang dicarinya. Sejak tadi ia hanya berlari-lari tak tentu arah hingga tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah mengitari Konoha.

Bocah berambut cokelat itu pun berhenti di sebuah hutan kecil di pinggir desa Konoha. Sudah lelah rasanya ia mencari Akamaru sejak tadi pagi. Kini ia berniat untuk duduk sejenak melepas lelah. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon sambil mengatur napasnya.

Ya, duduk. Diam.

Tapi tak lengkap rasanya bila tak ada Akamaru. Biasanya ia akan mengajak Akamaru mengobrol, atau bermain-main. Dan sekarang? Ah, bahkan ia tidak tahu Akamaru ada di mana. Dalam hatinya ia merasa begitu cemas, takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Akamaru.

"Hei, bocah."

Kiba tersentak kaget. Ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya.

"K-kau!"

Sosok berbaju hitam yang dilihat Kiba pagi tadi, yang telah membawa pergi Akamaru, kini berdiri di belakangnya. Terlepas dari keterkejutannya, Kiba merasa lega sekaligus takut melihat orang itu. Orang itu tampak menyeramkan di mata Kiba—mungkin karena pakaian hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kedua matanya.

"Di mana Akamaru?" tanya Kiba langsung saat menyadari bahwa Akamaru tidak ada di sekitar situ.

"Kau mau anjingmu kembali?"

Suara itu. Seperti suara perempuan, tetapi dalam seperti dibuat-buat.

"Ya! Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Temui aku di jalan utama Konoha nanti sore saat matahari terbenam."

"Eh?" Kiba heran mendengar perkataan orang itu. Ditanya Akamaru di mana, malah disuruh menemuinya nanti. Kenapa tidak sekarang sekalian saja?

"Tapi kau harus datang sendiri. Jangan ajak temanmu atau siapa pun!"

"Memangnya kena—"

BOFF!

Orang itu sudah menghilang lagi sebelum Kiba sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kiba hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Aneh sekali. Apa maksudnya orang itu mengajaknya bertemu di jalan utama Konoha, seorang diri, saat matahari terbenam?

-oOo-

"Begitu katanya."

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji terheran-heran mendengar cerita Kiba yang baru saja bertemu dengan sosok hitam penculik Akamaru. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Naruto, membahas persoalan hilangnya Akamaru.

"Orang yang aneh. Dia menculik Akamaru, lalu menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya sendiri nanti sore. Apa maksudnya dia melakukan semua ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itulah masalahnya. Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kiba.

"Yaaa, tinggal kau turuti saja permintaan orang itu. Temui dia nanti sore. Mudah kan?" jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, dia kan menyuruhku datang sendiri. Aku takut kalau dia punya niat jahat, atau…"

"Mungkin dia memang punya niat jahat," sahut Chouji.

"Jangan-jangan dia mau membunuhmu!" Naruto memasang wajah seram yang membuat Kiba menciut.

"Atau meminta uang tebusan yang sangat banyak kalau kau mau Akamaru kembali!" dukung Shikamaru.

"Oi, kenapa kalian malah menakut-nakuti sih?" tanya Kiba kesal.

"Hehehe, maaf. Habis kau berlebihan sih. Temui saja dia, apa susahnya?" ujar Naruto.

"Ya, benar kata Naruto! Kau harus menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Mungkin dia hanya shinobi kurang kerjaan yang berniat menjahilimu, yang mengajakmu bertemu di sore hari agar terkesan dramatis saja," kata Chouji.

Kiba menghela napas panjang. "Semoga saja begitu."

-oOo-

Akhirnya matahari mulai condong ke barat. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Kiba datang juga ke jalan utama Konoha. Ditelusurinya jalan itu, mencari-cari sosok hitam yang mengajaknya bertemu. Ia berharap agar orang itu mengajaknya bertemu hanya untuk menyerahkan Akamaru, lalu setelah itu ia boleh pulang.

Tapi apakah semudah itu?

Hei, apa itu? Sepertinya tadi ada sesuatu yang berkelebat di antara pepohonan. Tetapi ketika Kiba menoleh ke arah pepohonan itu, kosong. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. _Ah, mungkin hanya kucing_, pikir Kiba sambil mengabaikan pemandangan yang baru saja ditangkap oleh sudut matanya itu.

"Kau datang juga."

Orang itu masih saja mengenakan pakaian hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya. Berdiri di pinggir jalan, ia menyapa Kiba yang baru saja datang. Kiba hanya menatap orang itu tanpa kata-kata.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat anjingmu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ya. Cepat. Kembalikan. Akamaru." Kiba menyahut datar.

"Jangan terburu-buru, sayang. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik sebuah pohon.

_Huh, mau apa lagi orang ini? Memberiku kejutan? Mengenalku pun tidak. Lalu dia memanggilku apa tadi? Sayang? Hei, yang benar saja!_

"Ini dia."

Orang itu meletakkan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang ke hadapan Kiba. Bagian luar kardus itu dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah, seperti… darah?

Mendadak Kiba merasa sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Wajahnya berubah ngeri dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Pikiran buruknya kembali muncul. Jangan-jangan orang ini sudah membunuh Akamaru! Lihat saja, kardus itu belepotan darah. Apa lagi isinya kalau bukan… hiii!

"Apa yang kau tunggu, bocah? Bukalah. Kau pasti menyukai isinya."

Suara orang itu bagaikan suara pembunuh berdarah dingin bagi Kiba. Tidak, tidak! Ia pasti tak akan sanggup melihat isi kardus itu!

"Oh, kau takut? Biar kubukakan saja ya!"

Orang itu berjongkok di dekat kardus itu. Tangannya terulur membuka kardus itu. Kiba menggigit bibirnya, takut kalau dugaannya benar. Tapi ia berusaha melakukan apa yang teman-temannya tadi katakan, untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya.

Tapi… rasanya ia tidak bisa mengusir dugaan-dugaan buruk yang muncul di pikirannya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. Sudah pasti Akamaru ada di dalam kardus itu. Kalau tidak, kenapa ada bercak darah di permukaannya?

Lalu, perlahan tapi pasti, kardus itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan isinya seutuhnya.

…

…

…

"Hah?"

Kedua mata Kiba membelalak dengan ekspresi konyol saat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kardus itu.

Kue tart?

"Kejutan!"

Suara orang itu berubah manis dan familiar di telinga Kiba. Ia menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi wajahnya, dan Kiba pun terperangah melihat wajah orang itu.

"H-Hana… Hana nee-chan?"

Ya, orang itu adalah Inuzuka Hana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak perempuan Kiba.

"Hahaha! Selamat ulang tahun, otouto-kun!" Hana menarik Kiba dalam pelukannya. Hanya sebentar, karena Kiba langsung memberontak.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Jadi dari tadi kau yang menculik Akamaru?" tanya Kiba dengan tampang bodoh.

"Tentu saja! Kau lupa hari ini kau dan Akamaru berulang tahun?"

"Err…" Kiba tampak sibuk mengingat-ingat, dan setelah itu ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ya ampun! Ya, ya, aku lupa!"

"Haaah, baka! Kau tidak malu dilihat oleh teman-temanmu?" Sambil tersenyum, Hana menunjuk ke belakang tubuh Kiba. Spontan, Kiba pun menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya muncul dari balik pepohonan. Rupanya sedari tadi mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon, dan Kiba terlalu tegang untuk menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahuuuun!" teriak mereka serempak, lalu berlari merubungi Kiba.

"Shikamaru? Chouji? Lee? Sakura? Ino? Shino? Hinata? Tenten? Sasuke? Neji? Astaga, dari tadi kalian bersembunyi di situ ya?"

"Ya!" jawab Lee.

"Dari tadi kami mengamatimu!" sambung Chouji.

"Dan melihat betapa tegangnya kau melihat kardus berdarah itu! Hahahahaha!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melihat Shino tertawa. Mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan langka yang aneh itu.

"Itu bukan darah, Kiba! Itu hanya… cat," kata Sakura.

"Hanya cat? Ya ampun, bahkan aku sampai mengira kalau Akamaru sudah dibunuh! Oh ya! Kalau begitu, mana Akamaru?"

"Woof! Woof!"

Dari kejauhan, tampak Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menggendong Akamaru.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KIBA~" teriak Naruto, berisik seperti biasanya. Akamaru yang ada di gendongan Naruto pun melompat ke arah Kiba.

"Hei, kawan! Sudah seharian aku tidak melihatmu!" Kiba menampilkan cengirannya sambil memeluk Akamaru.

"Sepertinya kau sangat cemas waktu Akamaru hilang," kata Hana sambil mengelus bulu Akamaru.

"Rupanya rencana kita berhasil ya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hei, kalian semua niat amat sih membuat rencana aneh-aneh seperti ini. Aku khawatir sungguhan, tahu!" gerutu Kiba.

"Ini kan karena kita peduli padamuu, Kiba-kun," jawab Naruto, membuat Kiba merinding.

"Oi, bagaimana kalau kita makan kuenya saja?" usul Chouji, disambut sorakan 'huuuu' dari semua yang ada di situ.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kita makan kuenya, masih ada satu kejutan lagi untukmu Kiba." Lee mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Dua butir telur ayam.

"Juga ini." Shikamaru juga mengeluarkan dua kantung air dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku juga punya!" Tak mau kalah, Ino juga mengeluarkan tepung dari balik punggungnya.

"Lalu, tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Pada hitungan ketiga! Satu, dua—"

Sebelum Chouji sempat menyelesaikan hitungannya, Kiba sudah mengambil langkah seribu, keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Tangkap! Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!"

"—tiga!"

"Seraaang!"

BYUUURR! CTAK! CTAK! PYAR!

Kiba yang sudah mandi pun kembali kotor oleh ulah teman-temannya. Sementara itu, Akamaru berhasil menghindar dari serangan teman-teman Kiba itu. Walaupun kesal karena harus mandi lagi, tapi Kiba senang karena teman-temannya sudah peduli padanya dan mau memeriahkan ulang tahunnya.

**-OWARI-**

Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga tepat pada tanggal 7 Juli. Biasanya saya suka lelet sih kalo bikin fic -_-

Buat Kiba-kun dan Akamaru, selamat ulang tahun! Semoga tambah ganteng dan tetep setia jadi pacarku yah~ #digeplak

Okeh, review? :3


End file.
